


Ash & Max’s Relaxing Hot Spring Experience

by bud16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 古代王者恐竜キング | Dinosaur King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Cards, Cinnabar Island, Dimension Travel, Dino Holder, Dinosaur Battle, Dinosaurs, Drying Clothes, Embarrassment, Falling from the Sky, From Dinosaurs to Cards, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Sex, M/M, MooMoo Milk, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overheating, Recieving a Message, Rescue, Resting, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Teleportation, Teleporting Back Home, Unconscious, Underage Sex, Waking Up, Washer & Dryer, blowjob, chair, inn, inn sex, note, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: A rip through dimensions would lean to a very hot & steamy relationship





	Ash & Max’s Relaxing Hot Spring Experience

Ash & Max’s Relaxing Hot Spring Experience

In one dimension, Max Taylor along with his friends Rex & Zoe are fighting against the Alpha Gang over a brand new dinosaur as Max was ready to deliver the final blow, but before he could do that, Ed quickly uses on of Dr. Z’s newly invention device as he zap Max. Max felt strange as he soon disappears. Rex & Zoe were stun to see that their best was gone as they were fuel with anger. Rex & Zoe use their special move cards at the same time as finish the Alpha Gang’s dinosaurs as they turn back into cards. The Alpha Gang quickly gathers up their cards & retreats.

Rex: Where do you think Max is, Zoe?

Zoe: I don’t know, but I do is all that’s to Ed. He was the one who fire the device right at Max.

Rex: I think we better tell Dr. Taylor about this.

Zoe: Agree. I don’t think he’ll be too happy to hear this.

Meanwhile in another dimension, Ash Ketchum is soaking himself in the hot springs of Cinnabar Island. Ash decided to take a break from all of his training as he wanted some alone time. While he was relaxing, Max Taylor was teleported into the sky as he looks to see where he was at. Once he looked down, he took a big gulp as he starts falling from the sky. Max was falling very fast as he was worried that he’ll land hard on the ground, but as he got closer he quickly realize that he was going to land in some water. Then Max Taylor finally splash down right in front of Ash causing massive water to fly into the air then splash right back down.

Ash: What the heck was that?

Ash slowly walks over to see what splash down. Ash gasps as he was stun to see that it was young boy like himself. Ash gently turns Max’s body over & was shock to see how red Max’s face was. Ash quickly grabs a hold of him & drags him out of the hot springs water. Once he got Max out of the water, Ash quickly put Max’s lifeless body on his back as he carry him back to the inn as told Blaine what happen.

Blaine: Is there something wrong?

Ash: There sure is, Blaine. I was relaxing myself when out of nowhere this boy splash down right in front of me. I think he’s out, but I’m not too sure.

Blaine: Let me check.

Blaine checks to see if Max was alright.

Blaine: Don’t worry, Ash. Your friend here will be alright.

Ash: Thank goodness.

Blaine: Put him in bed, so he can rest.

Ash: Okay, Blaine. I’ll put him in my room.

Ash continues to carry Max’s weightless body towards his room. Once there, Ash gently place Max’s lifeless body onto a chair as he realize that he let Max rest in his wet soak clothes, so Ash quickly starts removing all of Max’s clothes until he was completely naked. Once he was, Ash slowly moves Max’s body from the chair into bed as he cover up Max’s body. After an hour went by, Max slowly starts opening up his eyes as realize that he’s in a bed as he slowly lifts himself up. Max gently rubs his eyes as he let out a big yawn.

Max: What happen & where am I?

As Max wonders, Ash renters the room as he was surprise to see that the young boy was awake.

Ash: Oh! Hello. Are you feeling alright?

Max: I think so. What happened?

Ash: You fell out of the sky & made a big splash in the hot springs.

Max: I don’t know remember that.

Ash: Do you know what your name is?

Max: I sure do. My name is Max Taylor & my friends and I are trying to protect dinosaurs from an evil group call the Alpha Gang.

Ash: Wow! That sounds so amazing. Just one questions. What are dinosaurs?

Max: You truly don’t know what a dinosaur is?

Ash slowly shakes his head no as Max was stun to hear that.

Max: By the way, do you know where I am?

Ash: You’re in an inn on Cinnabar Island.

Max: Never heard of Cinnabar Island.

Ash: Something tells me that you’re not supposed to be here.

Max: I think you’re right.

Max removes his bed sheets as he got out of bed & stretches his body. Ash’s face quickly turns bright red as he was shock to see Max’s naked body.

Max: Why is your face turning red, Ash?

Ash: While you were out of it, your clothes were wet & I had to…

Max quickly looks down as he was shock to see that he was completely naked in front of Ash. Max quickly put his hands over his penis as he totally felt embarrass standing completely naked in front of Ash.

Max: I’m so embarrassed.

Ash: It’s okay.

Max: Where are my clothes?

Ash: They’re in the dryer drying off.

Max: What am I suppose to do?

Ash: I know this is sudden, but I do find you very cute & attractive.

Max soon felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Max: Where are you getting at?

Ash: I was wondering since you have nowhere to go, if you would like to have sex with me?

Max: I guess that could work.

Ash slowly walks up to Max as he then drops down onto his knees in front of Max. Max felt totally embarrass as Ash grabs a hold of Max’s hands. Max gasp as he was wonders what Ash is going to do. Ash slowly removes Max’s hands from his penis as Ash smiles at the sight of Max’s cute penis.

Ash: You sure do have a cute penis, Max.

Max: Thanks.

Ash took a slow deep breath as he gently wraps his lips around the head of Max’s penis. Max gasp as he felt his penis going inside Ash’s mouth. As Ash was about to suck on Max’s penis, they both heard a knock on the door as Ash quickly pulls his penis out of his mouth & quickly stood back up as Max quickly covers up his penis.

Blaine: Ash! Is our special visitor doing alright?

Ash: He’s doing alright, Blaine. He just woke up.

Blaine: Excellent! Maybe you two should hang out in the hot springs since no one else is here besides us.

Ash & Max quickly look at each other & smile.

Ash: We’ll sure will.

Blaine: One more thing. Make sure our guest fells very comfortable in the hot springs.

Ash: Will do, Blaine.

Blaine would leave as Ash & Max let out a big sigh of relief that Blaine didn’t come in & catch them in the act.

Max: That was too close.

Ash: I’ll say, but Blaine is right. How about we take our fun towards the hot springs?

Max: I would like that. Do we need towels to wrap our lower half?

Ash: Did you hear what Blaine said. We’re the only ones here, so let’s soak in the hot springs in the nude, but if you want to wear a towel go right ahead.

Max: I think I’ll soak in the hot springs naked like you.

Ash & Max quickly left Ash’s room as they both make their way back towards the hot springs. Once there, Ash & Max slowly dip their bodies into the warm hot waters as they both left out a sigh of relief as they both felt the hot springs healing their sore bodies.

Max: This is heavenly.

Ash: You can say that again.

Max: I meant to ask you something, Ash.

Ash: What is it, Max?

Max: Where do you live?

Ash: I live in a small town call Pallet Town.

Max: That’s so cool.

Ash & Max close their eyes as they smile while letting the hot springs soak away their worries. After a while, Ash & Max were starting to feel lightheaded as they both quickly hop out of the hot springs as they both lay flat on their backs while trying to cool off. Once they both felt their bodies cooling down, Ash & Max slowly lean up as they both soon look at each other & smile then they both look at each other’s penises as they both realize that they’re both horny & blush.

Ash: I guess there’s no hiding how I feel about you.

Max: Same here.

Ash: Shall we do a 69?

Max: I was hoping that you would suggest that.

Ash: Since you arrive out of nowhere, I’ll allow you to be top.

Max: Thank you very much, Ash.

Max slowly rolls onto his hands & knees as he crawls his way towards Ash. Max slowly positions himself above Ash’s body as they both are now staring at each other’s penises. Ash & Max smiled at the sight of seeing each other’s penises as they both slowly devour each other’s penises into their mouths. Once they got each other’s penises inside their mouths, Ash & Max were shock to feel how warm & soft the other’s penis felt. They both gently wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they start sucking away at each other. Ash & Max are both finding their rhythms as they both kept on sucking away at each other. They both kept sucking away at each other until they both felt their penises releasing their own pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths. Once Ash & Max got a taste of each other’s pre-cum, they both continue to keep sucking away at each other. Ash & Max are feeling their bodies shaking as they both felt their penises being covered in each other’s saliva’s until they both felt themselves overheated as they both start squirting their own white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. Ash & Max felt the rush of each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both try their best to swallow each other’s load. They both slowly chug down each other’s load until there was no more & once they were done, they both gently remove their mouths off of each other’s penises as Max slowly rolls right off of Ash’s body. They both try to catch their breath as they enjoyed tasting each other.

Max: You’re boy milk was very delicious, Ash.

Ash: Thanks. Yours was very sweet & I liked it.

Max: Thanks. Could we start pounding each other?

Ash: Absolutely & as a bonus, I’ll let you pound me first.

Max: Actually, I was hoping that I could do all the work since you dragged me out of that hot spring.

Ash: If that’s what you want.

Max: Think of it as repayment for all of your hard work.

Ash: I’m not going to argue with that. Have at it, Max.

Max: Thank you so much, Ash. You’re the best. Do you think that you could please sit up for me?

Ash: Anything for you, Max.

Ash was happy enough to slowly sit as Max positions himself into a squatting position as he positions his anus right above Ash’s penis.

Max: You ready?

Ash: I sure am.

Max places his hands onto Ash’s shoulder as he took a deep breath as he slowly lowers himself down onto Ash’s penis. Max gasps as he felt the head of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Max took deep breaths before continuing. Once he felt ready, Max continues to lower himself as he whimpers as he felt his anus sliding down onto Ash’s penis. Ash quickly moans as he loves the feeling of feeling Max’s insides. Once he got himself onto Ash’s penis, Max slowly wraps himself around Ash’s body to collect himself.

Ash: You alright, Max?

Max: I’m fine; just a bit out of breath.

Ash & Max soon stare into each other’s eyes as they both slowly lean in towards each other until they both felt their soft lips touching against each other. From the heat of the moment, Max instantly wraps his hands around the back of Ash’s head as he slowly starts bouncing up & down on Ash’s penis. Max quickly slip his tongue inside of Ash’s mouth as he starts playing around with it while continue to ride away on Ash’s penis. Ash quickly starts moaning as he couldn’t believe that he’s feeling Max’s warm hot tongue inside his mouth while also feeling Max’s anus sliding up & down on his penis as well. Max is whimpering as he kept tongue kissing Ash while also riding Ash’s penis. Ash & Max soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as they both continue kissing each other, but Ash soon gasp into Max’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Max. While continuing to ride Ash, Max gasp as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & Max’s anus quickly close its entrance with Ash’s penis still inside. Ash gasps as he felt the tight squeeze of Max’s anus squeezing on his penis. Ash & Max soon start to feel hot as they both felt their bodies sweating as Ash’s body couldn’t handle anymore as Ash deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Max. Max stops bouncing on Ash’s penis as he felt it firing its white hot boy milk into his body. Max whimpers quickly turn into moans as he releases his white hot gooey cum all over Ash’s chest & stomach. Once they were done, Max slowly pulls his tongue back inside his mouth then gently pulls his lips away from Ash’s as they both let out a big gasp as they try to catch their breath.

Max: You alright, Max?

Ash: I’m fine. How about you?

Max: I’m okay, but I’m a bit hot.

Ash: Same here. Let’s go inside & cool ourselves down.

Max: Okay.

Max slowly lifts his body up as he moans as he felt himself sliding off of Ash’s penis then lets out a bigger moan as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the warm rocks. Once he felt better, Max quickly extend his hand out towards Ash as he helped his new friend up as they both make their way back inside of Blaine’s inn. Ash & Max quickly let out a sigh of relief as they both felt their bodies cooling down, but Ash decided to take it a step further as he grabs 2 ice cold bottles of MooMoo Milk from his bedroom. Once he return to Max, Max had a confused look on his face as he wonder what Ash had brought to him.

Max: What do you have, Ash?

Ash: This is called MooMoo Milk. It’s very delicious, Max. Trust me.

Max: Alright.

Ash & Max uncap their MooMoo Milk as Max was nervous. Max muscle up the courage as he & Ash chug down their MooMoo Milk. Max was stun to taste how well the MooMoo Milk was. Once they were done, they both let out a sigh as they both felt better after drinking their ice cold drink.

Ash: What did you think, Max?

Max: To be honest, it was delicious. I never thought I would like it, but I’m glad that you push me to try.

Ash: You’re welcome. Do you think you’re ready to head back to the hot springs?

Max: I think so.

Ash & Max recycle their empty bottles as they both make their way back towards the hot springs as Ash quickly drops down onto his hands & knees as he positions himself for Max.

Max: What are you doing, Ash?

Ash: What does it look like? I’m positioning myself for you, Max.

Max’s face started to turn red as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing then he felt his face turning even redder as he saw Ash’s anus puffing out. Max quickly got behind Ash as he rapidly position his penis right at it. Ash gasps as he felt the tip of Max’s penis touching his anus. Max then place his hands onto Ash’s hips as he took a deep breath & start thrusting himself into Ash. Ash whimpers as he felt his anus being shoved on by Max’s penis then suddenly let out a very loud gasp as he felt Max’s penis sliding right on through his anus as Max’s penis is now inside of Ash. Max is breathing heavily as he couldn’t how warm & soft Ash’s insides are as he’s enjoying having his penis inside of him. Once Max has collected himself, he slowly starts thrusting himself into Ash. Ash quickly starts moaning as he felt Max’s penis moving inside his body. Max is shock to feel how warm Ash’s body is as he continues his pace. Ash continues to moan as he felt body moving in sync with Max’s thrusts. Ash is huffing & puffing at a steady pace as he’s enjoy being pounded by a boy from another dimension. Max had a big smile on his face he enjoys pounding Ash’s body, but soon let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of him. Ash gasp as he felt Max’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly clamp down onto Max’s penis. Max gasp as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing as he continues to pound his new best friend. Max is gasping very heavily as he felt sweat dripping down his body as he kept his pounding on Ash. Ash’s huffing & puffing is getting harder as his body is rocking back & forth even more with Max’s penis. Max is now gasping as he finally reach his limits & let out the biggest moan he could as he unload his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash let out a big gasp as he felt Max’s boy milk entering his body as Ash’s body continues to shake then Ash let out a very big moan as he release his white hot gooey cum all over the warm rocks. Once they both were done, they both remain where they were at as they recollect their strength. While they were resting, Max’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips out of Ash’s anus. Ash gasp as he no longer felt Max’s penis inside his body, but moans as he felt the flow of Max’s boy milk oozing out of anus as it slides down his butt & drips down onto the warm rocks. Once they both felt stronger, Max slowly remove his hands from Ash’s hips then stood back up onto his feet as Ash did the same.

Ash: Man. I’m beat.

Max: Same here.

Ash: Do you want to sleep with me?

Max: I was hoping that you say that, but don’t you think we should clean ourselves up before sleep together?

Ash: Oops. I forgot about that.

Max: It’s okay. We can help each other clean.

Ash: I would like that.

Ash & Max slowly make their way towards the hot spring as they dip their sore bodies into the warm hot water as they both let out a sigh of relief. Once in the water, Max would use his hands to help clean Ash’s body. Ash gasp as he didn’t expect to feel Max’s hands on his body. Once he felt that Ash was clean, Max removes his hands off of Ash’s body. Ash then put his hands onto Max’s body as he scrubs him clean. Max let out a moan as he enjoys feeling Ash’s hands all over his body. Once he felt Max was clean, Ash remove his hands off of Max’s body as they both hop out of the hot spring as they make their way back towards Ash’s bedroom. While making their way back, Blaine would stop to tell them something important.

Blaine: There you two are. You’re clothes are dry, Max.

Max: Thank you very much.

Blaine: What did you think of my hot springs?

Max: It felt like I was in heaven.

Blaine: I’m happy to hear that.

Ash: Excuse me, Blaine, but we’re both tired & we would like to get my bedroom before we collapse.

Blaine: Of course. Please forgive my rudeness.

Max: You don’t have to apologize.

Ash & Max make their way to Ash’s bedroom. Once inside, they both hop into bed as they both snuggle up against each other as they both fell asleep. After 3 hours of sleep, Max would wake up as he let out a yawn then slowly open up his eyes as he smiles at the sight of seeing his new friend then he suddenly heard a beeping coming from his Dino Holder. Max quietly sneaks out of bed as he makes his way towards his Dino Holder. Once he got a hold of his Dino Holder, he soon read a message from his friends telling him that Reese has sent an upgrade on his Dino Holder that allows him to teleport back into their dimension. Max was stun to find out how fast his friends have figured out a way to bring him home, but he’s also sad that he has to say goodbye to his new friend. Max quickly put his clothes back on as he left a note right by Ash as he teleported back to his own dimension. Once Ash woke up, he let out a yawn as he slowly opens up his eyes. Once he was fully awakened, he notices a note right in front of him. The note said: “Dear Ash. I’m sorry that I didn’t say goodbye, but my friends found out a way to bring me back home. I didn’t want to wake up because I knew that you probably be upset & that you didn’t want me to go. I had to take this chance or I would be stuck here forever. I hope you understand plus I’ll never forget our experience together at the hot springs. Your best friend Max Taylor.”

Ash felt tears running down his face as he knew that Max was speaking the truth. Ash quickly wipes away his tears as he & Max continue their lives in their own dimensions.


End file.
